


Needs Hugs:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, General, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This takes place after Parrish dies, Danny heads home, & was feeling like he was the luckiest guy in the world, He gives the women a hug, & they gave him one back, cause he needs it, Does it help?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Danno & Kono" series, Read my others & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Hugs:

*Summary: This takes place after Parrish dies, Danny heads home, & was feeling like he was the luckiest guy in the world, He gives the women a hug, & they gave him one back, cause he needs it, Does it help?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Danno & Kono" series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!*

 

 

It was a terrible & fucked up day, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was glad that he was on his way home, cause the only thing that would make him feel better was a hug from his daughter, & girlfriend, Once he hugs them, He is never gonna let them go.  
  
  
Officer Kono Kalakaua was making dinner for her family, & Grace Williams, Danny's daughter, came in, she had a worried expression on her face, "Do you think Danno is really ok, Kono ?", The Hawaiian Beauty smiled at the child, & said, "Yes, I think he is really ok, Gracie, cause he had Super Seal with him", referring to their head of their ohana, & love one, Commander Steve McGarrett. "Yeah, Uncle Steve promised that he would never let anything bad happen to Danno", the little girl said smiling, & she helped Kono finished the wonderful dinner.  
  
  
They relaxed, after they finished cooking, & setting up the table, they were in the middle of their card game, when they heard the familiar roar of the camaro, & Grace got excited & raced for the door, Danny stepped in, & the little girl jumped into his arms, & she cried out excitingly, "Danno !!!", & with the same amount of happiness, He exclaimed, "Monkey !!!", & the father/daughter duo hugged, Kono watched on with a smile on her face.  
  
  
"Can I get on some of this action too ?", she asked, & Danny & Grace both smiled, & nodded, He hugged the women tightly to them, inhaling their unique scents, thinking that he almost could've died & not to return to them ever again. He said to his daughter, "Why don't you wash up & get ready for dinner, ok, Monkey ?", She nodded, & Danny put her down & sent her off with a pat on her butt.  
  
  
The Rookie Officer looked at her lover closely, & asked, "Are you really ok ?", Steve filled me in on what happened", The Blond Detective nodded, & said, as he hugged her to him, "It was a just a fucked up & crazy day", She nodded in understanding, & they shared a kiss, she snuck a hand down his shirt, twisting a nipple, "Later, When Gracie is asleep, I am gonna make you feel so good", Kono said waggling her eyebrows, Danny groaned, & They went to join Grace, so they can have a family dinner in peace, & not thinking about awful things, & lives almost lost.


End file.
